Commercial vehicles such as fire trunk pumpers, sewer cleaners, and oil field pumpers include an auxiliary gearbox or transfer case that is connected to the output shaft of the vehicle's transmission. In auxiliary equipment mode, the transfer case drives the auxiliary equipment, and the transmission controller provides a secondary mode of operation. A secondary mode of operation could be a single forward range or all ranges with a shift schedule specific to the auxiliary equipment.